1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package, and more particularly, to an LED package being capable of preventing problems during a bonding process and a method of fabricating the LED package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, LEDs are widely used because their characteristic of small size, low power consumption and high reliability. For example, LEDs are used for electric illumination and light sources in display devices. Particularly, to replace fluorescent lamps, LEDs that emits white light can be used. LEDs that emit white light are also being introduced for backlight units in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a related art LED package. As shown in FIG. 1, the LED package 10 includes an LED chip 20 for emitting light, a case 30 as a housing, fluorescent particles 40, first and second electrode leads 50a and 50b, a heat-transfer body 60, a pair of wires 70 and a lens 80. The lens 80 covers the LED chip 20 and the fluorescent particle 40.
The LED chip 20 is disposed on the heat-transfer body 60. The heat-transfer body 60 has a space. The space of the heat-transfer body 60 is covered with the case 30 and is packed with the fluorescent particles 40. The first and second electrode leads 50a and 50b are disposed through the heat-transfer body 60, and one end of each of the first and second electrode leads 50a and 50b protrudes from the case 30 to be electrically connected to an exterior current supplying unit (not shown) to receive a driving current for the LED chip 20. The other end of each of the first and second electrode leads 50a and 50b is respectively electrically connected to the LED chip 20 through the wires 70. The lens 80 covers the LED chip 20, the fluorescent particles 40, the heat-transfer body 60 and the wires 70, and controls an angle of light from the LED chip 20.
When the driving current is applied to the LED chip 20, the LED chip 20 emits light. The light from the LED chip 20 mixes with light from the fluorescent particles 40 to produce white light. Thus, white light is emitted through the lens 80.
The LED package 10 requires the wires 70 to provide the driving current from the exterior current supplying unit to the LED chip 20. Unfortunately, there can be an open defect on the wires 70. In addition, since the wires 70 are positioned at a path of the light from the LED chip 20, luminescent efficiency of the LED package 10 is decreased. Furthermore, a bonding process, for example, a soldering process, is required for connecting the wires 70 to the LED chip 20. The bonding process is very complicated such that processing yield is also decreased.